Yo también
by FrancisHHr
Summary: ‘La sonrisa sigue ahí’ A veces necesitamos sólo un susurro para alborotar todo nuestro mundo. HHr --ONE SHOT--


**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Este es un ONE-SHOT que se une a mi lista de fics esta semana. Espero que les guste, esta en primera persona presente. Y esta en honor a una gran fecha que pasó hace varios días y que olvidé por completo.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMIONE!

Que estos 27 sean muy especiales en la vida que espero que tengas en tu propio mundo. Eres mi personaje favorito… y con el que más me identifico, a gran diferencia tuya, a estad alturas yo ya me hubiera lanzado arriba de tu OTRO mejor amigo, sí, ese de ojos verdes, cabello negro alborotado, gafas redondas y cicatriz en forma de rayo, sí… ese… Harry. ¿Ves? Me lo hubiera raptado en ese hipogrifo en tercer año, pero si prefieres las rabias y discusiones, allá tú. Lamento que no tengas control sobre ti misma. LOL. ¡Igual te quiero!

**Sumario Completo**

'La sonrisa sigue ahí' A veces necesitamos sólo un susurro para alborotar todo nuestro mundo. O al menos eso fue lo que Hermione Granger necesitó para notar lo que su corazón realmente quería decir a gritos… 'Yo también'

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**YO TAMBIEN**

Miro la pizarra sin poder leer absolutamente nada en ella. Miro a McGonagall hablar y ni siquiera puedo oírla. Anoto las cosas automáticamente sin analizar o siquiera saber de donde lo he sacado. No puedo conseguir lo que quiero, estoy flotando en mi lugar sin entender.

Hay una primera vez para todo.

Esta es la primera vez que no puedo concentrarme en nada. Lo que sí estoy consciente es que él no esta a mi lado, no me extraña, después de lo que acaba de decirme, no lo culpo. Puedo notar que esta tenso y nervioso, sólo por la posición encorvada de su espalda y la mano que alcanzo a ver cuando se remueve en su asiento mientras escribe con la mano apretando la pluma hasta que los nudillos están blancos.

Mis ojos deambulan por la sala tratando de encontrar respuestas, llego a la ventana para sacar algo del exterior que pueda distraerme o enfocarme. Pero lo único que consigo es vacío y la repetición de esas palabras, una y otra vez. Esas palabras que salieron tartamudas, nerviosas y en una manera poco convencional.

No las esperaba, y por eso estoy completamente confundida ¿Es verdad lo que él me dice? Me quemaría viva por él, si fuese necesario, y la forma en que se encuentra enterrado en su mesa me da cabida a creer que lo es, que sí es verdad, pero… ¿Es verdad para mí?

Es mi mejor amigo, siempre lo ha sido, el chico se devolvió con once años a rescatarme de un trol de tres metros, con él viaje a las infinidades del mundo en busca de unos cuantos trozos del alma de una de las personas más asquerosamente malvadas que han tenido oportunidad de pisar la Tierra.

Hace unos cuantos meses pude haber estado pensando lo mismo de otra persona, pero ahora ni siquiera se que pensar, mi mente gira y gira en esas mismas palabras… cierro los ojos tratando desesperadamente de reiniciar mi sistema para poder concentrarme ¡Pero es imposible! ¡En este juego no sólo estamos nosotros dos! Aquí esta Ron, y esta Ginny y esta… agr… No, no tengo que buscarles excusas a la situación, sólo estamos nosotros dos, no importa nadie más, nosotros seríamos los que nos lanzaríamos al vacío.

Cierro los ojos algo más desesperada y millones de momentos e imágenes me atacan sin descanso. La cercanía en el último tiempo es más que evidente, incluso para mí misma. Roces por aquí, tomadas de mano por allá, un beso en la mejilla que se alarga por unos cuantos segundos. Y se que era inminente.

Ya lo había previsto anteriormente, sus ojos delataban demasiado y yo sólo preferí ignorarlo, sólo quise hacerme la loca para no arruinar una de las relaciones más hermosas que he tenido hasta el momento. Pero era inevitable que esto ocurriera y si estudio mi interior con detenimiento puedo notar la esperanza y anhelo que mi corazón sentía por oírlas.

Cuando esos labios se acercaron a mi oído antes de comenzar las clases y murmuraron esas dos palabras me congelé en el puesto. Giré de inmediato para ver a la persona que conocía desde hace años rápidamente escapar y entrar al salón para tomar asiento en otro puesto y no el de él. No tendría que siquiera haberme girado para conocer el autor de esa declaración, esa voz me ha acompañado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Miró su nuca y lo veo removerse nervioso.

¿Es que no lo ve?

¿Es que no lo veo?

Siempre el sentimiento ha estado dentro de mí. Esa necesidad abrumadora de querer protegerlo y que sea feliz, esa preocupación innata que jamás había demostrado por otra persona en este mundo. Ese cariño que muchos pudieron tomar como fraternal pero que escondía un amor mucho más profundo en el fondo de mí ser, y que se escondía incluso de mí.

Sonrió de repente en la clase mirando su cabeza y cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba loca por estar sonriendo cuando McGonagall al parecer da un ensayo de cuatro metros para dos días más. Mis oídos ni siquiera registran los gruñidos de disconformidad del resto de la clase, mi boca sólo sonríe tontamente, como cualquier chica de dieciocho años enamorada de su mejor amigo.

Unas ganas terribles de tomarlo del cuello girarlo y besarlo se apoderan de mí y tengo que retenerme a estirarme y ponerle una mano sobre la espalda para asegurarme que es real y esta ahí. Vuelvo a sonreír y por poco una risita se me escapa. Sacó un trozo de pergamino y tomo mi pluma por primera vez en los cuarenta minutos de clase que llevo pensando sobre lo que me acaban de decir hace cuarenta y cinco.

Untó la pluma con un poco de tinta y anoto dos palabras más para después con la varita hacer el trozo de papel levitar y depositarse enfrente de él. Dos palabras, nueve letras, nada más que eso y una gran respuesta. Lo veo tomar el papel y acercarlo a su rostro como si no creyera lo que esta leyendo. Sonrío ampliamente y me sonrojo cuando anticipo que girara.

Sus verdes ojos se conectan con los míos y su expresión es de incredulidad absoluta, la boca esta levemente abierta y el color rojo inunda aún más mis mejillas. Bajo la vista por sólo unos segundos para encontrarlo todavía mirándome cuando la levanto. Sus ojos me pedían a gritos por afirmar lo que había anotado y le asentí vagamente con una sonrisa.

Y ahí vino.

Su sonrisa.

¿Cómo era que jamás había notado los efectos que esa sonrisa tenía sobre mí? Como mi pecho se inflaba y mi corazón latía un poco más rápido. Como un sentimiento de paz y alegría me rellenaba por completo e imágenes de cada una de esas sonrisas me acompañaban de inmediato. ¿Cómo jamás noté mí misma sonrisa estúpida de respuesta a la de él?

Esos labios, una esquina ligeramente más levantada que la otra. Esa sonrisa, era lo que hacía que lo amara tanto, era imposible no hacerlo si se la veías. Era una sonrisa de felicidad y tranquilidad absoluta. No escucho un carraspeo al frente de la clase y con sus ojos todavía enfrentando los míos llego a saltar cuando escucho mi nombre.

- ¡Señorita Granger!

- ¡¿Sí! –salto asustada despegando mi mirada con la de él.

- ¿Podría responderme la pregunta? –McGonagall me miraba entre curiosa y divertida.

¿Por qué me da la impresión que ella ya sabía de mis largos minutos de divagaciones en el vacío? Me sonrojo aún más y por un lado lo veo a él también completamente rojo y enterrándose en su puesto. El resto de la clase nos mira divertidos y carraspeó acomodándome en la silla.

- Lo lamento, profesora. ¿Podría repetirme la pregunta?

La mujer ahora si que sonríe.

- Para lo próxima preste atención y evite mandarle mensajitos a Potter, estoy segura que puede esperar unos minutos más –me entierro queriendo que la tierra me tragara ahí mismo ante la clara risa de todo Gryffindor y Ravenclaw de séptimo año- Y sobre la pregunta, la transformación en objetos inanimados a seres vivos no los clasifica como tales, sólo son…

Y así la clase continuo, ya todos más calmados, pero unos cuantos todavía robando miradas a mi rojo rostro. Harry se gira levemente y le noto el perfil. Me da una última mirada antes de guardarse el pergamino en el bolsillo de la camisa. Las palabras 'Yo también' nítidamente escritas dentro de ese papel.

Y esas palabras en respuesta al susurro de 'Te amo' que recibí por parte de él hace cincuenta minutos. Sonrío otra vez más tranquila sobre toda la situación, y sinceramente, esta primera vez de desconcentración total, no me afecta en lo más mínimo.

Alguien en este mundo me ama y yo lo amo también. La risa nerviosa que se me escapa llama la atención de toda la clase a excepción de la de él que de por seguro debe estar sonrojándose al máximo, al igual que yo. Murmuro un 'Lo siento' y me entierro en mi silla sin prestar atención a la mirada que me da la profesora.

No me importa lo que el resto haga, la sonrisa sigue ahí y sólo estamos él y yo en este lugar.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_A mi sí, esta idea se me ocurrió en uno de esos momentos de 'divagaciones en el vacío' LOL. Hace varios días había estado en lo mismo, pero lamentablemente no fue a causa que un Harry Potter lindo y precioso se acercara por mi espalda antes de comenzar la clase y me susurrara 'Te amo' en el oído. No todas tenemos la misma suerte que Hermione. _

_Que lástima._

_Pero como sea, esto debió haber sido hace varios días, pero más vale tarde que nunca, aquí se lo dejo de regalo de cumpleaños y espero que lo disfrute. Que daría porque un episodio como este ocurriera en el canon. Pero siempre habrán inconformes en el mundo, aunque sean una gran cantidad de ellos, siempre podemos compartir nuestras inconformidades ¿No?_

_Ya… me estoy yendo por las ramas. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y… ¡Nos vemos! Dejen reviews si les gustó… Así me alegran el día. _

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada! ¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 100**


End file.
